


Human Is Just My Cover

by Kimcat



Series: Phic Phight 2019 [11]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghostly Danny, Humor, Phic Phight 2019, Reveal, Team Ghost, inhuman Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimcat/pseuds/Kimcat
Summary: The more powerful Danny becomes as Phantom, the less human he appears to be as FentonHumor





	Human Is Just My Cover

**Original prompt by ImAGiraffacorn** \- The more powerful Danny becomes as Phantom, the less human he appears to be as Fenton. Eventually, other people start to notice… (In my head, this is meant to be for humor, but I'm also expecting some angst and possibly dissections)   
  
**Character list:** Danny, Dash, Tucker, Sam   
  
**Categories:** Humor   
  
**Warnings:** N.A   
  
**Word count:** 1,652 

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
It started small at first. His ears became slightly more pointed and tapered at the ends, not too much but enough that Danny felt the need to grow out his hair to cover the abnormality.   
  
He kinda liked the shaggy look anyway.   
  
Next it was the fangs, nothing he couldn’t wave off as a Halloween prop if anyone bothered to pay enough attention to him to actually see them pressing into his bottom lip. Only Dash had noticed them and simply made fun of him for taking after his goth (not) girlfriend.   
  
He both hated and loved them. They made him look bad ass (in his opinion) and made it easier to tear through his mothers tough, and often overcooked meals.   
  
After that it was the claws. The incessant claws. They looked about as long as Paulina’s fake nails, but were thick and pointed. He’d be lying if he’d said he hadn’t used them on the box ghost and a few other annoyances while in ghost form though.   
  
Funneling his ghostly energy into them made them as sharp as knives, even behind the gloves. However in human form they were just a nuisance, especially when he had an itch. Trimming them only worked for so long, usually enough to get him through school, but he needed a pair of animal clippers to cut through the thick nails protruding off of his fingers.   
  
Annoying but still manageable.   
  
Next thing he noticed were his eyes. They had been trying to watch a movie in class when someone yelped. Danny looked about unsure where the danger was, only to realize the class had turned to stare directly at him.   
  
Apparently his eyes shone like an owls in the dim light, reflecting the light from the TV back out giving an eerie green-yellow glow. He was able to pass that off as some sort of weird contamination from his parents lab thankfully.   
  
The extra night vision that came with it was fantastic when sneaking around the house at night. Even if he did scare the crap out of Jazz a few times...   
  
It still didn’t stop the rumors though, and once they started, they quickly picked up steam as they circulated about the school.   
  
It only got worse when people started taking more notice of him. Real notice.   
  
“If you watch Fenton he seems to just sort of flicker around the edges you know? Like watching some bad CG.”   
  
“Man I swear I saw him floating above the floor, but still making the motions like he was walking.”   
  
“Dude, Fenton’s starting to go grey pretty early don’t you think?”   
  
“Have you seen his neck? He’s got some weird marks there.”   
  
“I have gym with him, and he never changes when people are still there, and when he does he goes into the toilet stall!”   
  
And that’s about when the worst rumors started too...   
  
“I hear he takes all those bathroom breaks ‘cuz he’s gotta drink blood or else he’ll go crazy! He's totally a vampire.”   
  
“I heard he’s the clone of the real Fenton his parents created after their real son died.”   
  
“He’s a zombie have you seen the scar on his arm? Its got like a green tint to it!”   
  
“He’s totally a host to a demon possessing the real Fenton.”   
  
He tried his best to ignore it all, he really did. But his gut was telling him everything would e coming to a breaking point soon...   
  
Danny groaned as he entered the change rooms for gym class. His peers all blinked owlishly at him, as they watched his every move. His gym clothes were in hand as he carefully skirted around the edge of the locker room, and over to where the toilet stalls were.   
  
He frowned as he saw both of them were occupied. With a sigh he turned to his second choice, the showers. He knew he couldn’t afford to wait for the change rooms to clear out today, as they had some sort of testing to do, and he couldn’t afford to have marks deducted.   
  
So with guarded posture he stepped into the shower stall and pulled the curtain closed. He had just finished pulling off his shirt and jeans when suddenly the curtain was ripped aside.   
  
“What the hell Dash!” Danny yelped out holding his jeans up in front of himself in a vain attempt for cover. The bully didn’t waste any time ripping his meager covering away from his hands and pushing him out into the main part of the change room in his underwear.   
  
“Got something to hide Fen- Whoa” Dash cut himself off as he stared at the smaller boys pale form.   
  
Danny glared at the blonde before following the larger boy’s eye line.   
  
The change room was silent as all the males stared openly, at the not as scrawny as they thought, form of Fenton. Every one had seen the slightly tinted scar on his arm. Danny had given up hiding it after one of the jocks had poured water on him and it washed off the concealer he was using. This was the first time anyone other then his two friends had seen the extent of it though.   
  
It started officially on his palm wrapping viciously upwards around his forearm, branching off into a tell tale lightning pattern. From his elbow is where it started to darken, which is why Danny had taken to nothing less then ¾ sleeves.   
  
The lightning scar wrapped around his bicep branching and deepening in colour as it etched up to his shoulder just barely licking at his collar bone, and wrapping around his hip. The majority of the damage however was right in the centre of his chest, where the lightning seemed to all congregate into the little pulsing neon green ball just right of where his heart should be.   
  
“Wh- What the hell.” Dash blinked before deciding to poke the green scar tissue.   
  
It yielded under his touch like memory foam for only a second before Danny ducked out of the larger boys grasp, and let out a low inhuman sounding growl.   
  
If Danny wasn’t so mad, the look on Dash’s face would have been hilarious. As it was, the teen opted to send a fanged sneer showing off his elongated teeth. Some part of him hoped the other boy realized the threat for what it was.   
  
Thankfully Dash backed off, a primal fear seeming to take hold of his barely functioning brain. Danny let out a harsh breath of air through his nose before making to move past the blonde to get back to his clothes.   
  
“Wh-What are you?” Someone asked, Danny’s dampened brain supplied the name Mikey as he scanned the crowed he’d amassed.   
  
“Nothing you need to worry about.” Danny replied frigidly, not aware his eyes flashed green as he spoke, the green scar in his chest glowing in tandem.   
  
Dash gulped and jumped back slightly catching sight of the claws that had sprung back after the small show of energy.   
  
“Mon-Monster!” One of the nerdier kids stammered out.   
  
“No way Fen-turds some kinda werewolf or what ever.” Dash Jeered putting on a false bravado now upon seeing all the eyes that were on the pair. The jock marched forward pressing his finger back into the spongy scar. “Once a nerd.” Jab. “Always a nerd” Poke, Poke.   
  
A flash of light erupted around Danny as his core was agitated from being poked at directly. Phantom now stood glaring harshly at Dash who seemed to be at a loss for words.   
  
“Well shit.” Danny grumbled frowning as he looked at all the high schoolers in the change room with him. “Um no one mention this...” Danny said simply before slipping invisible only to reappear a second later as Fenton once again, and fully clothed in his gym uniform.   
  
No one moved.   
  
“You didn’t see anything!” He said waving a hand in a long swishy arching motion in the air. No one spoke, though a few did exchange nervous glances, and Tucker snorted. “Right?” Danny prompted.   
  
Squeaks of “Right” “Yes” and “Oh my god Phantom of course!” chorused around the room before Danny leveled a glare that clearly spoke an ‘or else’ before backing out of the change room and into the gymnasium.   
  
It wasn’t until after class that Sam had noticed people acting strange around Danny. She finally caved when they had seen Dash and Kwan down the hall and they instantly turned to go down a different way.   
  
“Alright I give, what happened?” She asked giving the boys a raised eyebrow.   
  
“Everyone thinks Danny’s a demonic shape shifter now.” Tucker supplied with a snicker. “That you, dear Sam summoned, might I add.”   
  
“She what?” Danny asked flatly making a face at Tucker.   
  
“Would you rather me just have left everyone to think you’re Phantom?” Tucker asked with a shrug. “Now they think that you only turned into Phantom because you had it ‘geared up’ as the last thing you turned into.”   
  
“Really? That’s the best you could come up with?” Sam asked flatly.   
  
“Hey! I was under a lot of pressure! It was either that or tell them he was Frankenstein’s monster! Plus it was right before lunch so I wasn’t exactly thinking clearly!”   
  
“Are you ever?”   
  
“Did anyone even believe you?” Danny asked hoping to stop the argument between his friends before it got too heated.   
  
“Eh.” Tucker raised his hand giving a so-so motion.   
  
“I’m doomed....” Danny groaned.   
  
“Could ‘a been worse dude.” Tucker said sagely.   
  
Danny resolved to hide his face in his hands and groan. “How?” Sam asked the same time as Danny.   
  
“They could have caught you purring.” 

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
**˜Complete˜**   



End file.
